We got love
by lollypop queen
Summary: . It's just Fem!Bolin and the adventures through out the seasons, I'll using them but not all of them. Mako x Korra I'm not sure about Bolin's paring THIS IS MY 1st LOK FF
1. Chapter 1

Hey Stars! Please be nice to meet because this is the FIRST time I writing a LOK fanfic! Bolin is a girl; I wish he was so that Mako can be really proactive of her. That's just me, so see you at the bottom!

...

In the busy city of Republic, there was a small family that was about to have another addition. Two-year old Mako was restlessly sitting in one of many hard chairs that took up the small hospital waiting room. His father was pacing around and mumbling in front of him, the frantic father looking like he was going to ware a hole in the poor floor

"Papa is okay?" Little Mako asked his father, his little lips turning into a pout. He had heard Momma yelling earlier. She looked really hurt, and he didn't like it. "Momma is okay?"

His father stopped his mild-meltdown, looking tenderly down at his little boy. "Papa is okay, buddy. I'm just worried about Mama."

Before Mako could asked another question about Mama, the doctor came in and told his Papa that his mama was okay, and they can go see her. His father's face instantly changed from fear to joy. He had tears in his eyes. When Mako asked Papa why he had tears, he said that is was okay, that they were happy tears. When father and son reached the hospital room, Mako saw his mother was cradling something in her lap. Mako wanted to know what it was. What that what was hurting Mama before? Papa brought him over to have a closer look.

"She's beautiful," his father gasped, taking the tiny baby in his giant arms and cooing softly. "Hi, baby girl..."

"Meet your new sister, Mako," his mother said, her ebony hair screwed out on the pillow in a tangled, sweaty mess. "Her name is 'Bolin'.

The two-year old peered over into the blanket, and saw the bright green eyes of his little sister for the first time.

The chubby cheeks, ebony stubble on the big head, and deep, forest green eyes of the newborn looked back at him with innocence. "Hi Bowin," he said with his little voice, "I'm your new bhig brudder."

His mother smiled, and stroked the baby's cheek. "As a big brother, you have to protect her, Mako. Can you do that for Mama?"

"I pwomish!" Mako squealed with delight, looking at his sister who was fast asleep in Mama's arms. She was to tiny, he thought.

.

{Six years later}

.

The family had just finished a busy day together, ending the evening with watching the Summer Solstice Parade, and was about to go home to get the children to bed.

"That was so much fun!" squeaked Bolin.

Mako smiled, just as excited as his sister. The family was almost home, but stopped by something that came out of the shadows. A man appeared, his eyes blood shot, and his hands crackling with flames.

"Give me the money, and nobody gets hurt!" the thief yelled, the fire getting hotter. Mako and Bolin hid behind their parents in fear.

Their Papa stood his ground, firmly telling the thief that they did not have any money with them, having spent it all at the parade.

"You expect me to believe that?" The thief was getting angrier, not believing them at all. His face grew dark, and he stepped closer.

Their mother pushed the boys behind her. "Mako," she whispered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice," take Bolin somewhere safe. Hurry!"

"W-what about y-you and Papa?" He asked, tears pooling over his eyes. He was getting scared, and didn't want to leave Mama and Papa alone.

Mako remembered how his mother had smiled that loving smile of hers, how her calm voice betrayed her fear when she told them, "We'll be fine, sweetheart. Go take your sister and run to the 'll meet you there soon. I need you to be a brave boy for me, okay?"

Shaking with fear as he looked at the man, Mako did as he was told. He grabbed Bolin's hand, and the brother and sister ran and ran as fast as they could; they stopped at an alleyway, too afraid and out of breath to make it to the park.

Mako bent down to his sister. "Stay here, Bolin, and stay hidden, okay? I'll be right back," the eight year old boy said.

Bolin's whole body shook, tears still coming, "P-please don't l-leave, Mako! I-I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. It's be okay. I'll be right back before you know it," He said as he raced back to where he last saw his parents.

But it wasn't okay. What Mako saw, he would never be able to erase from his mind for the rest of his life.

The horrid stench of human flesh came running through his nose; the only thing that wasn't burned was his father bright red scarf that was crumpled on the ground nearby. Blood splattered the ground.

"M-mama, Papa!" he cried in horror running through him He wanted to stay here with his parents. They couldn't leave him! This couldn't be happening!

His mother reached out a shaky hand up to him, her mouth covered in blood. "A-as a big b-brother... you have t-to protect her, Mako..."

'This will be the last time I will cry,' he thought, drying up his last tears and grabbed his father's scarf; he wrapped it around his neck. The eight year old quickly ran back to his little sister, who still crying.

"You're back!" she sobbed, running up and giving him a hug, "Where's Mama and Papa?"

Mako hugged his sister close. He had no idea what to say, but he couldn't lie to her. "They're...they're in a better place, Bo."

"Why can't we go?" the six year old asked simply.

The older shook his head, "No... We have stay here."

The siblings then cuddled to keep warm in the windy city of the Republic. That was the two sibling's first night on their own in Republic City, and there would be many, many more to come.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope I got the characters right and the situation wasn't too weird. Please review it, favorite it, and follow it because this shows that this one new story will work.

Love ya,

Lollypopqueen


	2. Chapter 2

Hey stars! This is second chapter.

Chapter 2: Meet and greet

"Bolin time to get up," Mako said shaking his haired girl bushed him off.

The older brother rolled his eyes , "Fine I'll just eat your breakfast then."

"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled stumbling to the bathroom with her clothes.

Her older brother laughed, 'That's one way to wake her up,' then walked down the stairs.

Bolin was shorter then Mako her wavy ebony hair was shoulder length all but one stray of her hair that laid itself between her foreheads.

"Morning Mako," she greeted before stuffing her face.

The firebender rolled his eyes at his once again at his sister, "Morn' Bo."

"We're going to practice before tonight game," Mako informed her.

His baby sister nodded, "'kay Mako we're going to win!"

One thing Mako can count on his sister is to be her optimism and trusting him. so the siblings began practicing their bending at the gym. That night Bolin and Mako was getting ready for the game. The earthbender as a girl around her height and age.

"Hello can I help you with something?' Bolin asked trying not to sneak on her.

Korra looked at her, "Yeah I'm looking for the arena…..and well I got lost."

"Oh! You can stay if you want the name's Bolin by the way," She smiled giving the avatar a handshake.

Bolin rarely meet any girls her age either because her overprotective brother thinks that girls were going to hurt her or because the girls want to be friends with her and try to get with her brother.

"Korra. This is so huge," the waterbender yelled with excitement.

Ebony haired was about ask korra something that was until her bossy of a brother came in, "Who's this?"

"Korra this is my brother Mako,"Bolin smiled as she gestured to her brother.

Korra tried to say hello, but Mako walked passed her "Bolin come on its time

"I'm sorry about that," she said giving an apologetic smile as she followed her older brother.

The siblings and another teammate verse the opposite team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for some Pro-bending?" the announcer screamed in the microphone.

The crowd went wild, "On the right the mean and terrible snake-rat verse the fire ferrets!"

As soon as the bell had ringed Bolin and her teammate were in the water before they got a chance to fight. Mako quickly made the snake-rat team was all in the water.

"That's it I quit," the bender said throwing his helmet leaving.

"Huh? Wai-" bolin was stopped by her brother who place his hand on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" the ebony haired girl worriedly.

How in the spirts can they find another teammate in time?

"Korra," she said out loud forgetting her brother and raced to get her new found friend.

When Bolin found her, she told just happen and was wondering would she like to play the game, the avatar said, "Heck yeah!"

On the second half, wasn't looking so pretty because Korra didn't understand it and causing them to a couple of penalties. And there Tenzin founding out that Korra went behind his back and went to the arena anyway.

"Oh hey Tenzin," Korra gave an innocent smile as she was getting out of the water.

The airbender didn't know how to react but the color on his face was bright red, "We're going home."

"What?! No Tenzin I just made two- well okay one friend. I promise her will win this, "She said going to the elevator.

Tenzin shook his head, "What am I going to do with her."

In the end the fire ferrets won, Tenzin allow Korra to play pro-bending and Bolin made a new friend.

{Bolin & Mako apartment}

Bolin was playing with her pet Pabu, while Mako was staring at the lighten city on their balcony. Soon the younger sister followed her brother outside on that windy night.

The sixteen year old went to her brother, "Is mama and papa still looking over us?"

"Always and forever Bo," he smiled as his hand was messing with her hair.

The baby sister smiled, "Good. Papa, Mama tell Mako stop singing in the shower."

"Well at least I can sing on key,"Mako teased back.

Soon the siblings were having a tickle fight; little did they know their parents were stilling looking over them day by day.


End file.
